


Blinding Lights

by gingercanary



Series: Lovebirds [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blind Sara Lance, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kendra gets a brief Legends update, Light Angst, She's not even surprised, Vulnerable Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Sara's blind, she's aware. But she doesn't want to be a burden on her team, she doesn't want to be helped. Repeating "I'm fine, assassin's honour" worked for a while, but the team got sick of it and Nate and Charlie took the jumpship to get some help. Maybe Kendra can talk some sense into their captain. Or, at least, stop her from breaking anymore glasses.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Kendra Saunders, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders
Series: Lovebirds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691815
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allapplesfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allapplesfall/gifts).



> I blame both Sophie and Pentatonix for this. Check out Sophie's (allapplesfall) story where the girls go flying, it's called "cruisin' through the sky"  
> As for Pentatonix, check out Blinding Lights.  
> Since I'm assigning blame, _Hey Aurelia! Yeah that Zari & Sara scene? Your influence._ Okay enjoy

  
Her blindness was becoming a true nuisance. As physically capable and skilled as she was, walking around in darkness made her feel completely vulnerable and alone. Sure, she adored her team. But these weren’t the people she would put her blind faith in, and they knew that. Being the captain, avoiding vulnerability was her instinct. Eventually, Charlie and John got sick of Sara’s _“I’m fine, assassin’s honour”_ attitude and they went ahead to solve it. 

Standing in the kitchen with Zari, Sara navigated between the fridge and the cupboards. Zari sat at the counter, watching carefully as Sara touched a glass with her fingertips, standing on her toes in front of the cupboards. When she lost her eyesight, she stopped wearing heeled boots and returned to her worn-out combat boots. Not that that was the entire reason. The worn boots made her feel like she was back to being just a part of the team.“Is this one of the tall ones?” 

“I’d tell you, but you know you need to practice, honey.” She walked around the kitchen island, gently covered Sara’s hand with hers and guided the tips of Sara’s fingers to the edge of the glass. “Does that feel like a tall one?” She asked, blatantly ignoring the way Sara’s breathing had changed when Zari touched her. Zari understood. She understood that any touch was enough to scare Sara, and all they could do was be there for her. Whether Sara wanted them to or not. Quite often, it was the latter. 

“Yes.” Sara took the glass and slowly lowered it until she heard it hit the counter, then let go. Even though she wasn’t ready to say it, she was grateful for Zari’s touch. The manicured fingers pressing against her knuckles felt safer than manoeuvring the kitchen alone. Not to mention that Zari managed to have a calming effect on her. “Hey, Zari?”

“Yeah?” Zari moved her fingers up to Sara’s bicep, a secure location. 

One deep breath later, Sara said, “I’m going to hug you now but you’re not allowed to ask me about my feelings.”

“That’s very on-brand for you.” But Zari held her arms up so Sara could easily locate her waist, then wrapped her arms around Sara. 

“Well, you clearly haven’t changed.” Kendra leaned against the kitchen island, followed by Charlie and Nate, who wore large grins. 

Zari felt Sara stiffen and they let go of each other. Taking Sara’s hand and turning to face the others, Zari recognised Kendra. But not before Sara did.

“Kendra is that you?!” Expecting Zari to keep her from running into things, Sara moved toward where she’d heard Kendra’s voice. 

“Yeah, it’s me. It’s nice to-” She stopped herself. “I’m glad that you’ve got such a supportive team, Sara.” 

Zari guided Sara to Kendra, making a clear gesture for Kendra to take Sara’s hand. 

“I know you were going to say that it was nice to see me, and I would just like to say-” She used her free hand to take off her sunglasses. “-Thank you, I know.” She added a wink. 

“Babe, you just winked at Charlie.” Zari’s hand slipped up to Sara’s bicep, leaving Kendra to take Sara’s hand. 

“Yup.” Charlie moved closer to Sara, so she could locate the sound of their voice. “Glad to know that you’re interested, cap. Will definitely be remembering that for later. Now, you should probably just talk to Kendra.”

“Yeah, we brought her here ‘cause you’re a stubborn jock and we don’t want to have permanent dish duty just because we care about you. I’m going to go see Behrad now, bye!” 

Listening to Nate’s fading footsteps, Sara felt a second, warm hand on her bicep, pulling at Zari’s fingers. Near her ear, she could hear Charlie.

“C’mon, Z. You promised Ava we’d go help her. You don’t want to know what happens if I break a promise, as a fate.”  
A curious tilt to her tone, Zari said, “Well, now I’m interested.” She tightened her grip on Sara’s bicep, but Charlie pried her fingers off and started pushing her toward the hallway. 

After watching the two disappear, Kendra rubbed her thumb over the back of Sara’s hand. “So… Your new team. They seem trustworthy, and very fun.” She didn’t have to say what she was thinking. Since they’d spent so long together as the only two girls on the ship, besides Gideon, their communication skills were strong. 

“I know, I know. I can basically hear you saying that this ‘not trusting’ thing should be in the past and that this is a team I can build on.” Sara put her sunglasses back on and slumped against the kitchen island. 

Brushing a hand over Sara’s cheek, Kendra smiled. “Hush, I doubt that this is the best place to dig into your fears. I assume you still have the same room?” 

A smirk appeared on Sara’s lips as she said, “Technically, yes. But we’ve had some upgrades. You’ve really missed out. We even have a library and a training centre now, we don’t need to hang out in the cargo bay anymore.” She paused and straightened. “Before we go to my room, I feel like I should offer you something to drink, and a snack. But since this used to be your home, and I’m, well.” She gestured to her sunglasses. “You should probably get your own stuff.”

“Right.” Kendra let go of Sara’s hand, navigating the kitchen as if she still lived on the ship. 

“Hey, Kendra?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you get me some coffee, please? Trying to work on all this is exhausting, and even something as simple as coffee is a lot harder. The amount of times I didn’t centre my mug properly is higher than I want to admit.” 

Suddenly glad that Sara couldn’t see her smile, Kendra made Sara some coffee. 

<><>

“This is your room?!” Kendra stared at the large bed, the art on the metal wall, as well as various printed photos depicting Sara’s team throughout time. 

“Yup.” Sara tilted her head to the ceiling. “Hey, Gideon? Can you guide me to my table please?” Sure, she could’ve asked Kendra, but Kendra was holding the snacks. And the snacks were always important. Besides that, she could trust Gideon with her life. Some of the other legends got distracted. 

When Sara safely set down her coffee, Kendra followed her route and guided Sara’s hands to one of the chairs.   
“So, now that we’re alone- no wait don’t sit yet!” Kendra’s hands shot out, stopping Sara from tumbling into nothingness and falling on her butt. She’d misinterpreted the chair, thinking it was turned. With her hands firm on Sara’s hips, Kendra made a second attempt to get Sara seated. 

“Thank you,” Sara whispered. These were the things that bugged her, embarrassing herself in front of her team. 

“Anything for you.” Kendra’s words were all too true, given that she left her life behind to help out Sara. “So.” When Sara tapped along the table to attempt to find her coffee, Kendra started guiding her fingers. “How’d you get, uh, blind, if I may ask?”

Telling the story felt out of place, in the comfort of her own room, on her ship. Here, on the ship, everyone knew everything. There was no way to stay out of the loop. It felt refreshing. 

“So you’ve been blinded by a fate’s true form.” Kendra sat back. After discovering that she was an immortal demigoddess, nothing really surprised her anymore. 

“Yeah. And as much as I adore my team…” Sara didn’t have to finish the sentence.

“You are their captain and you don’t want them to see you vulnerable. For that, you are afraid they will lose faith.” Kendra picked up where Sara left off. 

“Slow down, how did Nate and Charlie even find you? It’s not like I’m keeping tabs on all the old legends, that’d be exhausting.” Not to mention that quite a few of them would be in a cemetery. 

Kendra reached out, placing a hand on Sara’s knee. “From what they told me, they asked Gideon who you would trust with your life. Three names came up. Jax, who, according to Gideon has a child. By the way, I need to hear more about that. Amaya, who I don’t know. But according to Gideon, Charlie is currently wearing her face?”

Smiling Sara said, “Ah, yeah that. Charlie is Clotho, one of the three fates. Also, a shapeshifter.”

Kendra tapped a rhythm on Sara’s knee, both an expression of affection, and a way to show Sara how she felt about the explanation. “...Okay. The last name was mine.” She waited, knowing the question would come. 

“Since they picked you, I can assume you don’t have any kids?” Tapping her silver rings against her mug, Sara rapidly conveyed Kendra’s method for communicating facial expressions. It felt safer, even if Kendra could see.

“None in this lifetime,” Kendra laughed. 

“You know, sometimes I forget that you’re a reincarnated demigoddess.” Sara paused, tapping a ring against her mug. “Though not being able to look at you does help.” 

Kendra eyed Sara, from the worn combat boots to the large sunglasses she wore. “You somehow make that sound insulting and as a compliment.”

A blush crept over Sara’s cheeks. “I meant it as a compliment. You’re really beautiful, Kendra.” Sara removed her hand from her mug and took hold of Kendra’s hand. “I know my team brought you here to attempt to convince me to be more vulnerable. But… everything’s dark. I’m drowning in the night. When I’m like this when I’m hurt. You’re the one I trust. Gideon was right.” 

Kendra couldn’t help but squeeze Sara’s hand. “Hey, Sara?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Sara tugged on Kendra’s hand, pulling her closer as much as she could without any spatial awareness. “God, yes please.” She reached out, following Kendra’s wrist, elbow, shoulder until her hands traced the gentle slope of Kendra’s neck. As carefully as she could, she stood and took a step to the left, avoiding her table. Two steps forward and her knees were pressing against Kendra. 

Kendra let go of Sara’s hand, placing her hands on Sara’s hips and guiding them to her lap. Sure, that was generally a move reserved for a heavier situation, but Sara needed guidance. And Kendra would give her the guidance she needed. 

Once Sara was comfortably seated on Kendra’s lap, she followed Kendra’s jaw with her fingers and placed a gentle kiss on Kendra’s lips. The large sunglasses bumped into Kendra’s nose. 

“Wait. Can I take these off, please?” Kendra placed her fingertips against the bottom of the sunglasses.

“Yes.”

Their second kiss went smoother. 

“So,” Sara breathed against Kendra’s lips. “Does this mean you’re going to stay for a while?” 

Smiling, Kendra ran her hands up Sara’s back. “Anything for you. I’ve been blind in a former life, canary. I know how to help you.” She watched Sara’s eyes flutter. It was like watching her think. 

“Thank you. I’m glad you’re staying.” Then, she shoved her vulnerability back down, as if she put her large sunglasses on again. “If you’re going to stay, I should probably update you about many legends. As well as, um. The current relationships going on, Waverider-wise.” Sara straightened her back but made no moves to return to her own chair. 

“Ooh, I love legends gossip!” 

Smirking, Sara informed Kendra about Ava and Zari, then Charlie and their many prospects. Nate and Behrad, then Astra and her potential as Charlie’s new prospect. Explaining Mick and his child was a bit of an adventure, as was John and Gary. 

“Wow,” Kendra mumbled. “I sure have missed a lot.” She shifted her hands, placing them on the outsides of Sara’s thighs. “Hey, can I ask you a question?” 

Looping her arms around Kendra’s neck, Sara smiled. “Obviously.” 

“Since you feel afraid of being vulnerable in front of your team… How come you were vulnerable with Zari?” Kendra tapped her finger against the seam of Sara’s jeans. 

Bumping her forehead against Kendra’s Sara said, “I have my moments. I talk about my past with Charlie. Them being a fate and all, it feels safer to speak about my assassin stuff. Ava is the one I go to when I don’t know what to do with my team. John is the person I talk to when someone messes with my feelings.” She brushed a finger under Kendra’s chin. “And when there’s something weird and magical going on. Behrad’s good with technology, and he’s great when you need to be distracted. Nate is wonderful when I want to talk about history and timeline changes that may be a little disastrous. Astra’s new, but I’m sure she’ll find her place and role on the team soon enough. For now, she’s extremely useful when I can’t reach things.”

Kendra snorted. “Of course, a tall legend is important. So, your relationship with Zari is… you let her help you without constantly telling her you’re fine?” 

Frowning, Sara nodded. “Yeah, I guess. She’s got more confidence than anyone I’ve ever met, so if I’m blunt she’s perfectly fine.”

“That’s understandable. Hey, Sara?”

“Yeah?” 

Kendra smiled. “When Nate and Charlie came to pick me up, they told me how you were behaving. They told me about the changes you made, and some of them confused me. Since when have you been walking around in heeled boots? And when you went to get a drink late at night, why didn’t you ask for help?”

Raising her eyebrows, Sara asked, “Wait, how do they know I went to get a drink late at night?” 

Kendra traced a shape on Sara’s leg. “Honey, they heard three glasses break in quick succession, you swore in both English and Arabic, then asked Gideon to guide you back to your room.”

Sara sighed, then slowly backed her way off Kendra’s lap. “Can we sit on my bed, I’m getting a little tired.” 

Together, they moved to the bed, where Sara unlaced her boots in quick succession and kicked them off. Kendra eyed the skilled fingers as she removed her own sneakers. “Your fine motor skills seem to be strong, still.” A mischievous tone appeared in her voice. 

“It’s the simplest thing to practice.” After she heard Kendra’s shoes hit the ground, she pushed herself further up the bed. “Come.”

The bedsheets were another surprise Kendra hadn’t seen coming. When she first walked into the room, they seemed to be black, exactly as she expected. Now that she was closer to them, the cotton was covered in white sprinkles, the tiniest stars. The large pillows at the head of the bed showed two beautiful moons. Moving to the head of the bed, she propped one pillow up against the wall, then reached out for Sara. “Come here,” she said, her hand on Sara’s shoulder.

Once she had settled against Kendra, Sara started to explain. She opened up about the weight that is the captain role placed on her shoulders and spoke about the changes she’d made to seem more in charge. The way she felt when more and more members of the old team disappeared under her leadership. 

All Kendra did was listen. Because that’s all Sara needed. When Sara came to the end of her story, a silence fell. “If your team hadn’t gone to get me, would you have asked for help?”

“I would like to think that I would have. But you know me, and so do I. I doubt it.” Another silence appeared as the two of them considered Sara struggling with her blindness, pushing away those who attempted to help her. 

Kendra ran a hand over Sara’s hair. “Are you happy that I am here now?”

“Of course. You’re the one I trust. With everything, not just bits and pieces.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think?  
> Love, Freckles


End file.
